Johnny Test's harem
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: you can figure it out from the title
1. Chapter 1

here's an idea I had while I was without any internet with nothing to do for nine hours. hope you'll like it.

* * *

"Um, Susan, Mary, are you sure this is safe?" a talking brown dog named Dukey asked two twin red-haired girls as the strapped down a 11-year-old boy with flaming hair.

"As a matter of fact, we are absolutely sure that it is not," Susan said.

"Say what?!" the flame-haired boy named Johnny screamed.

"Don't worry, Johnny," Mary assured her brother. "We're just going to inject you with a pheromone that'll help you become extremely attractive to the opposite sex so that we can finally get…"

"…Gil," the girls swooned in unison, making Johnny and Dukey roll their eyes.

So the girls began injecting him with a special serum, going uncomfortably near his bare crotch. The serum started going into his system, taking effect…

* * *

so, want it to take effect on the spot or have a delayed reaction, taking effect while he's stuck with his mom at her job or with Sissy, who's hiding some secrets under her clothes?


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

Johnny groaned as he felt the serum taking effect. His mind became flooded with strange thoughts, thoughts of fucking girls, pounding pussies, knocking up girls, dominating them, and while that was happening, his cock started growing to help him fulfill these desires.

The sight of his cock growing made Dukey faint and the girls look in fascination. Once it stopped at 16" hard, the girls ran up to it, cupping it in awe.

"Wow, Johnny's cock has grown so much thanks to our serum," Susan said, writing it down on her notepad.

"And these testes," Mary said. "Looks like they could contain the most potent semen in the entire world. I think even an infertile woman would become pregnant with at least three babies."

"Oh, my goodness! That is incredible!"

"Need…to…fuck pussies," Johnny said, eyes on the girls, making them back up.

"Put down increased lust."

"Right, and while we're at it…Quick, Mary! The lever!"

Mary moved to the nearby lever, pulling it and sending him through a trap door, and sending him to the pool. He looked, and saw no one around. However, that would not stop him. He got out, and went to the nearest girl to fuck.

-Meanwhile with the girls-

"What do you mean Johnny's turned into a horny, girl-hungry maniac?!" Hugh shouted.

"Something went wrong with the formula, but don't worry," Susan said. "We'll find him, and turn him back to normal."

"You better, or you two will be grounded until you graduate, which means no lab and no looking at Gil!"

Hugh left the girls, and they went to finding Johnny, and soon found him. He was still on the house's grounds, and used their Molecular Kinesis glove, and brought him in(AN: like a Jedi lifting and bringing a cup from across the room with their mind). They hooked him up, but not without him groping them. After a few minutes, they pulled the switch, and Johnny looked at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Better that you don't know," Susan said, sending him out.

"You know we couldn't get his cock back to normal size," Mary said.

"Yeah, I know, but that's all that's left. It won't come back to haunt us. Right?"

The girls looked at each other nervous and scared.

"Might be a good idea to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Agreed."

* * *

little obvious fact, the girls have not gotten rid of Girl-Hungry Johnny. they've just suppressed it...for now.


	3. Chapter 3

here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long.

* * *

"_**Run, Mary, run!" Susan said.**_

_**They were currently running from Johnny, who had his eyes on their bodies. As Susan ran down the street, she saw her twin was nowhere to be seen.**_

"_**Mary, where are you?" Susan asked concerned.**_

"_**Oh, yes, fuck me more! Turn me into your cumdump!"**_

_**Susan turned, and saw Mary being raped by Johnny, and she was loving it!**_

"_**You don't get it, bitch! You were always my cumdump! It's only now that you realize it!"**_

"_**Yes, I'm so sorry for being so stubborn! Please fill me up!"**_

"_**Oh, don't worry, I will!"**_

_**Johnny came bucket-loads in her pussy, making her cum like nuts and her gut to expand. They turned to Susan, who got scared.**_

"_**Your turn, Susan."**_

"_**You'll never get me!"**_

_**Susan turned to run, but bumped into massive flesh. She looked up, and saw her mother, only she was buck naked with a bulging belly. She grabbed Susan's shoulders, and turned her around.**_

"_**Sweetie, your brother's cock is the best in the whole world," Lila said. "It'll make you feel so good, you'll practically beg him to knock you up. Your father understood this when he left the house to Johnny."**_

"_**No, I'll never submit!"**_

_**She felt someone ripping her clothes off, and saw it was Jillian Vegan with a bulging pregnant belly.**_

"_**Yeah, Susan," the green-haired alien said. "It's so cool having Johnny's babies. I can't think of anyone who would be able to resist his awesome cock."**_

"_**NO! My heart belongs to Gil!"**_

"_**But, Susan, don't you remember?" Mary asked, walking up to her twin. "Gil said that he didn't like us that way, and that he'd never date us, but Johnny doesn't care about that. He's the greatest man ever."**_

"_**But he's our brother!"**_

"_**So what? His cock feels so good."**_

"_**Join us in Sex City," a bunch of girls with pregnant bellies said. "Join us, Susan Test. Join us. Join us. Join us."**_

_**Just then, Bling Bling Boy, AKA Eugene, the fat rich guy with a major crush on Susan showed up.**_

"_**Eugene! Quick, get me out of here!"**_

"_**Oh, Susan, I just came to say that I'm completely over you. I'm gonna let Johnny have you. Farewell."**_

_**He left her high and dry, leaving Susan alone with hundreds of females chanting 'Join us'. She screamed and screamed and then…**_

"Susan Test!" a German voice shouted, causing her to lift her head. "No sleeping un my classroom!"

Susan looked left and right, and saw she was at the institute, fully clothed, and not surrounded by fuck-happy slaves of Johnny. She sighed in relief at this. As soon as class ended, Mary grabbed Susan's shoulder, making her twin jump a little bit.

"Another nightmare about Johnny raping us?" Mary asked knowingly.

It had been a week since they did that experiment on Johnny, and while there had been no signs of it coming back to haunt them, they had been having dreams where they're raped by Johnny, though their individual dreams had the two of them swapped places whenever they slept at night.

"Yeah, but this one did have one bright spot in it," Susan said. "Eugene didn't flirt me."

"Well, that's always a plus. Man, it's been a week, and it's still nagging at us."

"Well, he's sick, so we should be fine."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like a random girl is gonna come over to our house, and he rapes her, right?"

"Yeah, though I bet if it was Sissy or Jillian, they'd happily let him rape them."

The girls started laughing, unaware that was precisely what was gonna happen.

-Meanwhile at the Test home-

"Hey, there, Mr. Test," Jillian said as she walked in. "I, like, brought over some Vegandan herbs to help Johnny with whatever bug he caught."

"Well, he's asleep upstairs," Hugh said. "Since you're here, I can finally go to the annual Meatloaf Convention! It's in Virginia!"

Hugh left the house, and Jillian went to Johnny's room. She didn't say it, but she had a crush on the young flame-haired boy. He's the only one who could understand her, who wasn't a girl. Her dad just made her break up with boyfriends and use her as a way to find planets to destroy. Of course, it annoyed the heck out of him.

"Hey, Johnny, you awake?"

"Yeah," he answered in a low voice. She opened the door, and saw him in bed. "Hey, Jillian. What are you doing here?"

"I brought over some homemade Vegandan remedies to help you get better."

"Why didn't you use them when you had that cold when me and Dukey got tricked by your dad to spend the night in a haunted house?"

"The armada ships are the only ones with light speed. The others are much slower."

"That makes sense. So, what, I get it down my gullet?"

"No, you bathe in it. It's like a bubble bath."

"What? Give me one other good reason to take a bath."

"We can always do it my dad's way, though you'd lose your head, literally."

"Please get the bath ready."

Jillian smiled at this, and went to prepare the bath. Little did either of them realize, but the remedies would do more than make Johnny less sick.

After about 10 minutes, the bath was ready, and Jillian could initiate her plans. Two minutes later, Johnny got in the bathroom, and stripped before getting in the bath. He sighed as he felt the hot water and herbs work all over his body.

"This feels surprisingly good," Johnny said.

"I know, right?" Jillian said as she walked in, only a towel covering her front. Johnny freaked out, but Jillian calmed him down. "Relax, Johnny. I'm just here to make sure you're properly washed."

Well, that wasn't the only reason. She was also planning on seducing Johnny by taking a bath with him and using her tits as sponges. Johnny let her do as she pleased, which was very arousing for Johnny. Little did either of them know, this was starting to bring out the other Johnny. After five minutes…

* * *

good huh? which do you want to happen? Johnny attacking Jillian or Sissy cutting the fun short, popping regular Johnny back out?


End file.
